Nape
by dokyungsoo
Summary: [EXO] Kris mempunyai hobi baru di kelas. Pairing: Kris/Luhan


Tittle: Nape

Pairing: Kris/Luhan

Word Count: 1116

Kris menatap bosan pada dosen yang sedang menerangkan di depan kelas itu. Tepat tiga bulan sudah ia berada di Beijing untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Ia meninggalkan keluarganya di Vancouver demi studinya di Beijing karena menurut orang-orang, untuk jurusannya, lebih bagus universitas di Beijing. Dia sendiri di Beijing tinggal sendiri karena keluarga orangtuanya memang di china tapi tidak di kota Beijingnya. Kris menopang dagunya malas, mulai mengantuk.

Meskipun sudah tiga bulan Kris hanya punya sedikit teman. Mungkin karena kesempurnaannya yang terlalu menginvasi orang lain, jadi hanya beberapa orang saja yang mau berteman tulus dengannya. Salah satunya Chanyeol dan Yixing. Mungkin juga karena Chanyeol dan Yixing 'sejenis' dengan Kris. Padahal Kris tak pernah macam-macam selama di Beijing. Hanya menjalani rutinitas membosankan seperti mahasiswa normal lain. Beda jauh dengan hidupnya selama di Kanada yang bisa terbilang 'liar'.

Karena bosan dengan penjelasan dosen Kris memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia duduk di belakang sendiri karena badannya terlalu tinggi, jadi kalau di tengah pasti menutupi orang-orang di belakangnya. Kris beralih menatap ke seseorang kecil di depannya. Seseorang itu, yang memiliki rambut cokelat dan kulit sangat putih, sedang menunduk sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sepertinya dia sedang bingung. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Kris. Tengkuk si laki-laki terlihat sangat jelas di depan mata Kris karena si kecil sedang menunduk dalam. Tangan kecilnya menyapu rambut cokelat lembutnya. Mata Kris terpaku pada pemandangan indah di depannya. Tanpa sadar Kris malah menopang dagu dan ganti memperhatikan laki-laki kecil di depannya ini. Ia tersenyum.

Kris punya hobi baru sekarang dikala ia sedang bosan dengan materi kuliah. Menopang dagu menatap makhluk kecil putih di depannya ini. Kris tak tahu siapa namanya dan tidak berniat bertanya juga. Ia lebih suka memperhatikan dari belakang. Tengkuk putihnya yang terlihat jelas, rambut cokelatnya yang tergerai ke depan dikala ia menunduk, dan jari-jari kecilnya saat ia menyapu rambutnya. Si laki-laki putih kecil kadang memakai kuncir kecil diatas kepalanya, saat ia sedang terlalu sibuk belajar jadi rambutnya malah menutupi matanya. Dan Kris mati-matian menahan tawa, karena kuncir si makhluk kecil itu berbentuk cherri dan berwarna merah. Pemandangan sederhana itu sudah membuat hidup membosankan Kris jadi sedikit lebih berwarna. Ia beruntung memiliki badan setinggi itu karena ia jadi duduk di belakang dan bisa melihat si laki-laki putih kecil.

Hari itu si laki-laki kecil menggigil kedinginan, karena memang sedang musim dingin di Beijing. Anehnya si laki-laki kecil tak membawa jaket atau semacamnya. Kulitnya yang sudah putih berubah pucat. Tulang-tulang bahkan terlihat jelas dari tengkuknya. Ia terlihat lebih kurus dan rapuh dari biasanya, walaupun ia memang sudah kurus dari awal. Kris menatap si laki-laki kecil dengan khawatir. Ia sendiri membawa jaket hari itu. Jadi tanpa berbicara apapun Kris menyampirkan jaketnya ke bahu rapuh si laki-laki kecil. Laki-laki kecil langsung tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang, ia memakai masker rupanya. Mungkin ia flu. Kris tersenyum sedikit. Laki-laki itu langsung melepas maskernya agar ia bisa berbicara dengan benar.

" Terima kasih " kata laki-laki itu dengan suara serak dan pelan. Kris mengangguk.

" Luhan " laki-laki kecil menyebutkan namanya. Ia tersenyum lemah.

" Kris. Kau bisa membawa jaket itu pulang ke rumah. Kembalikan besok ya " ucap Kris sambil menepuk bahu Luhan amat pelan, takut meremukkan tulang-tulang rapuh itu. Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi. Ia menyodorkan tangan putihnya kepada Kris, meminta bersalaman sebagai tanda pertemanan. Dan Kris menyambut tangan itu dengan tangan besarnya yang hangat. Benar saja, tangan kecil dan rapuh itu terasa dingin di telapak tangan Kris. Tanpa sadar ibu jari Kris malah mengusap punggung tangan kecil itu pelan, memberi kehangatan. Kali ini Luhan tersenyum senang.

* * *

" Kenapa kau kurus sekali Luhan? Kau juga terlalu putih untuk ukuran lelaki. Kau lelaki kan? " tanya Kris pada suatu hari sambil bertopang dagu menatap Luhan. Saat itu mereka sedang menunggu dosen masuk untuk mengajar. Musim sudah berganti dan Luhan sudah tidak sakit lagi. Luhan tertawa pelan.

" Aku memang tidak bisa makan banyak. Dan aku juga tak suka main diluar rumah. Makanya aku bisa seputih ini " jawab Luhan sambil memasang kuncir lagi diatas kepalanya. Kris geleng-geleng melihatnya.

" Aku tak percaya kau lebih tua dariku Luhan "

Luhan tertawa lagi. Mata kecilnya selalu berkilauan saat ia tertawa. Kris semakin tak yakin kalau Luhan lebih tua darinya.

" Kau juga sebenarnya terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran lelaki Kris. Kau manusia kan? " kali ini ganti Luhan yang bertanya. Kris langsung tertawa lepas. Gigi putihnya terlihat sangat jelas, bahkan sampai gusinya juga. Baru kali ini Luhan mendengar suara tawa Kris yang sampai seperti itu. Matanya langsung melebar penuh ketertarikan. Kris menutupi wajahnya sebentar, malu karena sudah lama ia tak tertawa lepas seperti itu. Setelah itu Kris tersenyum.

" Ini karena aku atlet basket Luhan. Sejak _junior high_ aku main basket, sampai sekarangpun masih. Jadi jelas saja tinggiku sampai seperti ini " jawab Kris sambil memainkan rambut kunciran Luhan. Rambut cokelat itu terasa sangat lembut sekali di jari Kris. Kenapa semua yang ada dalam diri Luhan terasa sangat lembut bagi Kris. Membuat Kris berhati-hati sekali ketika akan menyentuh Luhan. Luhan memukul tangan Kris yang ada di kepalanya, bukan karena tak suka, tapi lebih ke geli karena entah kenapa kehangatan tangan Kris bisa tersalurkan sampai ke tubuhnya. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya karena ia jadi malu sendiri. Kris kembali bertopang dagu sambil tersenyum, menikmati pemandangan lucu di depannya.

Berawal dari tengkuk yang putih, kini Kris bisa melihat berbagai macam ekspresi lucu Luhan.

* * *

Kris kembali melakukan aktivitas kesukaannya di kelas, bertopang dagu menatap tengkuk dan kepala kecil Luhan. Hari itu musim dingin lagi, Luhan memakai jaket Kris lagi, dan Luhan sepertinya flu lagi. Rasanya seperti _d__é__j__à__ vu_ bagi Kris. Hanya saja setahun lalu Luhan memakai kaos tipis lengan pendek warna biru, hari itu warnanya berganti menjadi hijau. Tapi tetap saja tipis. Luhan sengaja ingin sakit atau bagaimana. Kris geleng-geleng melihatnya.

Tapi keadaan berbeda dengan setahun lalu. Kalau setahun lalu Kris memberikan jaketnya, hari itu Kris malah mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang panjang dan langsung memegang tengkuk Luhan yang dingin dengan telapak tangannya yang besar dan hangat. Luhan yang menunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya, kaget. Tapi ia tak perlu menoleh ke belakang. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Kris yang ada di tengkuknya. Bahkan sebelah tangan saja sudah bisa memeluk seluruh leher Luhan. Luhan memang terlalu kecil dan kurus.

" Terima kasih " kata Luhan serak. Kris mengusap tangannya ke leher sang pacar sebagai pengganti kata 'sama-sama'. Dan Luhan pun kembali fokus ke materi kuliah hari itu, dengan kuncir kecil di puncak kepalanya, dan tangan besar dari pacar tersayangnya di lehernya, memberinya kehangatan dan rasa aman. Kris menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, tersenyum melihat pemandangan indah di depannya.

" Kau bisa membawa pulang jaket itu pulang ke rumah Luhan. Bahkan kau bisa mengambilnya kalau mau "

Luhan tertawa. Benar-benar _d__é__j__à__ vu_. Tapi dengan versi yang jauh lebih menyenangkan.

#_#_#_#


End file.
